


Winter time

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [53]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey prepares Zeke's house for Christmas





	Winter time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



> written for Julchen11

"Case?"  
Half amused Zeke stared at the figure who was coming down the small path, half hidden behind a big bunch of fir branches.  
"Don't you think this is enough?"

A hilarious giggle was the answer.  
"It's never enough. We still need to decorate your porch, the carport, and the fence ... and ..."

Zeke just rolled his eyes, inwardly laughing; he had never thought that he would ever enjoy stuff like this. Christmas was for families, not for someone like him who was used to it to spent every holiday alone. But together with Casey, his world was so much brighter.


End file.
